


14.Sólo pro Mary

by Aileeah



Series: Smrt a život Sherlocka Holmese [14]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Developing Sherlock Holmes/John Watson, F/M, Fix-It, Fucked Up, Love Triangles, M/M, Sherlock Holmes Has Feelings
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-23
Updated: 2019-02-23
Packaged: 2019-11-04 08:17:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17894849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aileeah/pseuds/Aileeah
Summary: Co se stalo, stalo se - a je na Mary, aby se s tím nějak vyrovnala...





	14.Sólo pro Mary

Mary Morstan má všechno, po čem toužila. Klidný, normální život, hodného muže, kterého miluje, a na ruce zásnubní prsten. Měla by být šťastná, jenže místo radosti z nadcházející svatby jí v posledních týdnech štěstí více a více uniká.

Jakkoliv by chtěla stále mít růžové brýle a s radostí se věnovat předsvatebním přípravám, není hloupá. Ani nevšímavá natolik, aby jí uniklo, jak se jí její vyvolený poslední rok mění před očima. A neviděla, jak velký podíl na tom má Sherlock Holmes.

Prošla s Johnem celou anabázi posledních let, nebyla sice u samotného pádu ani u nejhorší depresivní fáze truchlení, kdy se celé dny nebyl schopný ani zvednout z postele, ale věděla o tom všem dost na to, aby pochopila, že to pro něj byla životní rána. Koneckonců když se konečně na kliniku vrátil, tak sice fungoval, ale byl jako stín. Nikdy se neusmál, s nikým se nebavil nad rámec pracovní komunikace, pohyboval se ztěžka, odevzdaně, pomalým a kulhavým krokem.

I tak ji ale okamžitě zaujal a od samého začátku se ho snažila trochu rozptýlit, přivést na jiné myšlenky, vyloudit na jeho tváři alespoň chabý úsměv. Během následujících měsíců s radostí pozorovala pozvolné zlepšování, kdy se John vracel zpět do světa živých, začal být aktivnější, veselejší, a konečně se dočkala i toho, že o ni projevil zájem i jinak, než jen jako kamarádku a soucitnou duši.

Když spolu začínali randit, byl už John poměrně vyrovnaný, a jakkoliv se nedalo mluvit o bláznivém štěstí, působil rozhodně spokojeně. Bylo jim spolu dobře, ať už cestovali, toulali se po Londýně nebo seděli doma u televize. Prostě takový normální, nenáročný domácký život průměrného Angličana.

A pak se Sherlock vrátil.

A John zmizel.

Mary s údivem sledovala, jak její odměřený muž roztává, mládne jí před očima a plní se elánem, který v něm nikdy předtím nezaznamenala. Jako by mu Sherlock Holmes vdechl život. Zpočátku to všechno přičítala jen konci truchlení, ale postupně začínalo být jasné, že Sherlock má na všechny kolem sebe vliv tak neodvratný, jako slunce na planety, které kolem něj krouží. A obzvlášť Johna Watsona si k sobě pomalu, ale neodvratně přitahoval gravitační silou, z které nebylo úniku.

Chemie mezi nimi byla takřka hmatatelná a Mary by si toho pravděpodobně všimla podstatně dřív, kdyby tím směrem byla vůbec ochotná uvažovat. Přečetla si Johnův starý blog, slyšela všechny ty klepy a narážky na pravou podstatu spolubydlení hochů z Baker Street, samozřejmě, že slyšela. Ale mávla nad nimi rukou jako nad prázdnými klepy, kterých je všude plno.

Navíc bezpečně věděla, že Johna muži nepřitahují. Za celé ty roky ho nikdy neviděla, že by se za nějakým otočil, s nějakým flirtoval, nebo si alespoň pustil gay porno. Nic. Zato jeho pohled zpravidla přitahovaly pěkné holky s macatějším zadkem – nezíral na ně kdovíjak okatě a vulgárně, aby to bylo trapné, ale oči mu k nim sklouzávaly natolik, že o jeho preferencích prostě nebylo pochyb.

A tak všechny změny v Johnově chování, kdykoliv se Sherlock přiblížil, přičítala prostě jejich bláznivým kouskům, adrenalinu a společnému humoru asi tak na úrovni třískající puberty. _Každý se v přítomnosti dávných přátel trochu mění a muži té dětinskosti v sobě holt mají trochu víc, tak si v tom spolu musí pochodit, no_ , přesvědčovala sama sebe

Jenomže brzy i tohle vysvětlení přestávalo stačit - podle Jonových nálad se dalo naprosto přesně odhadnout, jak je to dlouho, co Sherlocka naposledy viděl, a navíc k němu začal utíkat před všemi jejich problémy a situace začínala být neúnosná. Chtěla ji už začít řešit, jenže v tu chvíli se jeho chování změnilo k lepšímu… a vzápětí ji požádal o ruku. A tak všechny podezíravé a nepříjemné myšlenky zaplašila a těšila se, až se svým Johnem půjde k oltáři. A chvíli bylo zase dobře.

Bohužel ta chvíle byla dost krátká, po pár týdnech začalo všechno klouzat do starých kolejí a John začal připomínat ledaskoho, jen ne šťastného snoubence. Začal být nervózní, duchem nepřítomný, působil nešťastně. Jako by ho něco trápilo, ale svěřit se nechtěl a vyřešit to sám očividně nedokázal. Vymlouval se tu na práci, tu na Harry, která už se zase vezla na alkoholické vlně, jindy zase na nedostatek času, ale každá výmluva se časem poněkud ochodila.

Poslední návštěva Baker Street byla očividně poslední kapka. Po jejím návratů domů se tvářil divně, uhýbal očima, vypadal ztrápeně a Mary bylo jasné, že se něco stalo, ale co?

Dumala nad tím přes dva týdny, než je Sherlock zatáhl do posledního případu. Když se k nim připojila, okamžitě viděla, že se stal obvyklý zázrak na počkání - John v Sherlockově přítomnosti nejen konečně nepůsobil jako tělo bez duše, ale rozzářil se vždycky, když se mu detektiv dostal do zorného pole. Celý den sálal energií, aktivitou a chutí k životu, což ale mohlo pořád ještě znamenat jenom to, že je opravdu závislý na adrenalinu a nudný život ho ubíjí, čímž se tradičně uklidňovala…

Jenže vzápětí ta iluze nenávratně vybouchla a rozletěla se na tisíc kousků.

Zhroutila se tou jednou jedinou příšernou scénou u Temže, tím hypnotizovaným, hladovým pohledem, tím transem, v kterém pro Johna zmizel celý svět, všechno kromě toho svalnatého, štíhlého těla, na kterém mohl oči nechat. Sherlockova těla.

A tehdy ji s ohlušujícím rachotem, jako když blesk osvítí krajinu, konečně zasáhlo děsivé prozření.

John Watson není odměřený, emočně plochý Angličan. Vyrovnaný pán ve středních letech, který má léta třeskuté romantiky dávno za sebou a teď už může nabídnout jenom příjemný, solidní vztah bez velkých výkyvů. Kdepak. John Watson je muž plný života, schopný milovat bezhlavě, vášnivě a doslova až za hrob. Jenom ne ji.

Klopýtá bahnem zpátky k mostu, zalyká se pláčem, bolí, tolik to bolí, a současně má chuť vřískat, nadávat a rozdrápat ten proklatý ksicht… Jednomu nebo druhému nebo oběma, sráč jeden, jak jí to mohl udělat? Jak ji mohl takhle ponížit, proč ji sakra žádal o ruku, hajzl, když přitom ve skutečnosti chce šukat s někým jiným? S chlapem, proboha?

Chce ji snad jako zástěrku, jako divadýlko pro okolí, aby si pak mohl užívat se Sherlockem bez újmy na reputaci? Jen jako pohodlné zázemí? Tomu naštěstí ani při svém vzteku nedokáže věřit. John není zmetek, který by lidi využíval. Ani manipulátor. Čím víc o tom přemýšlí, tím víc jí přijde, že vlastně sám nemá ponětí, co dělá. Že v tom všem spíš tak nešťastně plave, čemuž by jeho nálada posledních měsíců odpovídala.

Má ji rád, tím si je jistá. A než se na scénu vrátil Sherlock, žili si tak úplně normálně spokojeně. Jenže teď už té spokojenosti moc není… A normálního už na jejich vztahu není vůbec nic. Jak jen mohla být tak blbá, že to neviděla?

*

Když se John pozdě večer vrátí domů, najde Mary sedět v křesle, v ruce sklenici vína, v obličeji nevyzpytatelný, ale rozhodně ne spokojený výraz.

Na pozdrav mu neodpoví, a když se nakloní, aby ji políbil, ucukne.

„Můžeš mi laskavě říct, proč si mě chceš vzít?“ vypálí na něj vzápětí hlasem, z kterého rovný dílem probleskují slzy i zuřivost.

„C-co? Cože?“ vytřeští překvapeně oči John.

„Proč si mě chceš vzít?“ zopakuje Mary a propaluje ho pohledem.

„Protože… protože tě miluju a chci s tebou být?“ vykoktá zmateně John. „Nechápu, co to…“

„Vážně?“ přeruší ho Mary zostra. „A tomu mám jako věřit? Nebo tomu snad věříš ty sám?“

Johnovo zmatení stále roste. „No… jo. Proč bych…“

„Protože zamilovanej snoubenec vypadá trochu jinak,“ cedí Mary mezi zuby. „Netváří se celý dny jako tělo bez duše, třeba. A neustále neutíká za někým jiným!“

„Ale za to jsem se už omluvil,“ vyhrkne John. „A už to nedělám. Jen toho na mě bylo jednu chvíli trochu moc, ale uvědomil jsem si, jak moc-“

„A zejména, zejména nechce přefiknout svýho nejlepšího kámoše!“ přeruší ho Mary zuřivě.

John zbledne.

„Mary, co to proboha…“

„Víš ty vůbec, jak se na něj koukáš?“ pokračuje nemilosrdně. „Jak se rozzáříš, jakmile se přiblíží? Jak se měníš, když ti vleze do zornýho pole?“

„Ale Mary, já…“

„Ne, že bych neslyšela všechny ty drby,“ slova se z ní řinou jako nezastavitelný vodopád, „samozřejmě, že jsem je slyšela. Ale nebrala jsem je vážně. Ani ve chvíli, kdy se vrátil a ty… Ty ses mi změnil před očima. Ani ve chvíli, kdy jste si celý dny psali, ani když jsi za ním běhal jako pejsek, a dokonce ani, když jsi k němu začal utíkat, kdykoliv se něco dělo. Pořád jsem tě jenom omlouvala, že je to vlastně normální! Jak jsem mohla být tak strašně blbá?“ složí hlavu do dlaní.

„Ale měla jsi pravdu!“ vyhrkne John. „Jsou to jenom drby! Mezi námi nikdy nic nebylo! Nikdy! Bydleli jsme spolu, ale i tehdy jsem randil s jinýma ženskýma a nikdy jsem s ním nic neměl. Sherlock je přítel, nic jinýho!“ Snaží se znít spravedlivě rozhořčeně, ale daří se mu to jen tak napůl.

„Takže to je všechno? Kamarádství“ vypálí Mary a propaluje Johna pohledem.

John polkne. „J-jo. Jen to. Uznávám, že trochu atypický, ale kolem Sherlocka je pošahaný úplně všechno. Tak proč ne i tohle,“ vrací Mary pohled do očí a mermomocí se snaží neucuknout.

„Takže ti přijde normální na něj zírat, když se svlíká, a slintat, div si panty nevykloubíš? Normálně kamarádský?“

 _A do prdele._ Johnovi z tváři vyprchá veškerý zbytek barvy. _Ona to viděla._

 Naděje ale umírá naposled, a tak se to pokusí ještě uhrát.

„No to trochu dramatizuješ, ne? Jsem doktor, nahatejch chlapů vídám mraky. Je to pro mě normální, tak nemám potřebu si zakrývat oči. Ani u Sherlocka ne. To ale fakt neznamená, že bych slintal. To u chlapů tak nějak obecně nedělám,“ improvizuje, co mu síly stačí.

„Jo, tomu i celkem věřím,“ ušklíbne se Mary. „Obecně to neděláš. Konkrétně je to ale jiná.“

John se nadechuje, aby jí oponoval, ale Mary už ho nenechá.

„Panebože Johne, přestaň ze mě dělat debila,“ zakřičí zuřivě. „Jak je vidět, to hravě zvládám sama. Nic se mi nezdálo, nic si nenamlouvám, tak buď do prdele aspoň chlap a vyrukuj s pravdou ven! Vážně ti připadá normální očuchávat kamarádům hadry? A pět minut se v nich rochnit?“

Šach mat.

John složí hlavu do dlaní a s bolestným vzdechnutím se sesune se do křesla. Chvíli se nehýbe ani nemluví, načež se Mary znovu opatrně podívá do očí.

„Já… nevím. Já už vážně nevím, co je normální,“ hlesne. „Poslední měsíce kolem mě není normálního vůbec nic a kolem Sherlocka nikdy nic normálního snad ani nebylo. Nelžu, ti, Mary, vážně tě miluju. A vážně jsem s ním nikdy nespal, ani nic takovýho. Ale současně… Panebože, já vážně nevím, jak se to stalo nebo co se vlastně stalo, ale něco se změnilo. Nedokážu ho vyškrtnout ze svýho života, i když bych chtěl, a věř mi, že jsem se snažil, hrozně jsem se snažil, jenže… Prostě to nejde. Nemůžu.“

Podívá se na ni tak nešťastným pohledem, že se její vztek začne zvolna rozplývat.

„Tak proč jsi mě sakra žádal o ruku?“

„Protože tě miluju. Protože bych s tebou chtěl žít a třeba i založit rodinu a mít normální život s normální prací a nedělema v parku a výletama na venkov a večerama s vínem a…“

„A u toho bejt zabouchnutej do svýho nejlepšího kámoše? A chodit s ním lítat po střechách a nechat do sebe střílet a trochu si zaslintat, když okolnosti dovolí?“

„Já do něj nejsem… Já nevím, co do něj jsem. Na druhou stranu kdo nikdy, ani v hloubi duše, necítil ani náznak čehokoliv k někomu jinýmu než tomu, koho má doma? A vydrželo mu to padesát let s jednou jedinou osobou bez jediný vedlejší myšlenky? Nejsem žádnej hajzl, Mary, nikdy jsem nikoho nepodváděl a nehodlám s tím začínat. Tak jsem prostě doufal, že je to jen nějakej divnej výkyv, zatmění, který brzy pomine a nestojí za řeč. A rozhodně nestojí za rozbití toho, co spolu máme,“ dokončí prosebně.

„Padesát let možná ne,“ opáčí Mary, „ale aspoň padesát dní by teda mohlo. Aspoň třeba do svatby, že jsem tak náročná. A tomu, že to není důležitý a že to brzo pomine bych asi věřila víc, kdyby z tebe vždycky nebyl někdo úplně jinej, jakmile se ten magor objeví. Odjakživa. I když jsi ho nenáviděl, i když jsi mu chtěl ublížit, i když jsi s ním nechtěl mít už nic do činění. Do prdele, Johne, vždyť ty se rozzáříš, když vleze do místnosti, chápeš to? Mládneš, začínáš se smát, vrací se ti elán…“

„Jak já bych si přála, aby ses takhle někdy podíval na mě,“ povzdechne si se slzami v hlase. „Ale bohužel. Nikdy. Takovej vliv jsem na tebe nikdy neměla. Ani jednou jedinkrát v životě…“

V místnosti by bylo slyšet spadnout špendlík.

John horko těžko zpracovává, co právě slyšel, neschopný tomu uvěřit. Jako vážně? Opravdu je to tak zjevné? Když on sám to donedávna ani netušil? Opravdu se rozzáří, když Sherlocka vidí? To je přece nesmysl. Musí to být nesmysl. Prosím.

„Já nevím,“ řekne nakonec nejistě, „ale nevidíš to zbytečně černě? Nemyslím si, že bych se až tak měnil. Jako jo, baví mě ten adrenalin a honičky a infantilní srandičky, to uznávám, ale jinak…“

„Ne, nevidím,“ odsekne ho Mary razantně. „Ono to asi má nějakej důvod, že všichni odjakživa předpokládali, že jste pár, víš? Vždyť sis stěžoval, že vám to říkali i úplně cizí lidi! Jen já byla slepá, tak příšerně slepá, navzdory svý intuici, navzdory zdravýmu rozumu, zaslepená tím, že tě miluju a že ty miluješ mě a…“ nedokončí.

John ji pohladí po ruce, v hlavě uragán. Celé ty roky nechápal, proč jim to každý předhazuje. Lidi jsou magoři, usoudil nakonec. Úplní kreténi. A nakonec asi bude úplnej kretén jen on sám.

„Tak… co teď?“ zeptá se nesměle po chvíli ticha. „Zvládneme to nějak? Spolu?“

„A co jako chceš zvládat?“ vyjede Mary nečekaně prudce. „Jakože se mám vdávat s tím, že můj manžel je sice blázen do někoho jinýho, ale to nevadí, protože se to časem určitě vsákne? Ale se mnou to taky není tak úplně blbý, tak mám být šťastnej a vděčnej plán B? Cena útěchy? No to jsi teda uhodl!“

„Ježíšmarjá, Mary, tak to ale vůbec není,“ vyhrkne John. „Nejsi žádnej plán B, jsi žena, kterou jsem si vybral, vždyť už nám to klape přes tři roky, copak to nic neznamená?“

„Klapalo to dva,“ odpoví Mary suše. „Než se vrátil. Od té doby jsem na vedlejší koleji, jen mi trvalo nějakej čas na to přijít.“

Na to není, co říct. John otevře pusu, aby to razantně popřel, ale po pár vteřinách marného přemýšlení nad argumenty ji raději zase zavře.

„Nebudeme spolu nic zvládat, Johne. Nehodlám pár let čekat, jestli tě to náhodou nepřejde, a rozhodně se nehodlám obden dívat, jak kolem něj skáčeš. Svatba se ruší. My dva se rušíme. Definitivně. A ty budeš ten, kdo všechny příbuzný obvolá. Řekni jim, co chceš, to je mi jedno. A zruš taky pronájem a dort a všechno ostatní, nebo si s tím dělej, co chceš, pro mě za mě si třeba udělejte ples a šlehačkovou bitvu. Mě už se nic z toho netýká. Zítra odjíždím k rodičům, věci si odvezu v týdnu a na klinice požádám o přeložení.“

John na ni zírá s vytřeštěnýma očima, neschopen slova.

„Ale…“ vykoktá nakonec, než ho Mary přeruší.

„Jaký ale? Co je tady proboha ještě k řešení? Vůbec nic. A upřímně tě fakt nechci dost dlouho vidět. Já sice vím, že jsi to neudělal schválně a že za to částečně nemůžeš. Ale to neznamená, že na tebe nejsem pekelně nasraná. Všechno to mlžení a srabáctví, vždyť kdybych vás dneska neviděla, tak jsem si tě vzala! Ty bys barvu nikdy nepřiznal!“

John jen sklopí hlavu.

„Takhle se chlap nechová. Řešit bychom to mohli, kdybys vyrukoval s pravdou ven, možná bychom něco vymysleli, ale takhle? Že jenom doufáš, že to nepraskne a že se spokojím s druhýma houslema? Narozdíl od tebe mám ještě nějakou sebeúctu! A radši přežiju zlomený srdce, než takovej život!“ vyplivne s opovržením.

Na to už není co říct.

„Promiň,“ hlesne John nakonec poraženecky. „Je mi to líto.“

„To mně taky,“ sjede ho Mary posledním smutným a naštvaným pohledem. „To mně taky...“ A bez dalšího slova odejde nahoru do ložnice, kam se ji John ani nepokusí následovat.

Sám si ustele na matraci v hostinském pokoji, kde se hodiny a hodiny marně snaží usnout. Je po všem. Nedokáže tomu uvěřit, mozek se stále vzpírá další tak absurdní životní veletoč přijmout.

_To se ti fakt povedlo, Watsone. Jednu chvíli máš svůj život, snoubenku, svatbu na spadnutí a v další... máš zase hovno._

_Zase jsi na začátku, nemáš ženskou, nemáš kde bydlet, protože tenhle byt si sám rozhodně nemůžeš dovolit, nemáš klidnej rodinnej život na dosah ruky, nemáš žádný zázemí. Máš jenom dluhy za zrušenou svatbu, pošahanej rádobyvztah s pošahaným kámošem a z ostudy kabát. Po čtyřicítce fakt skvělý skóre, vole._

Nad ránem konečně upadne do neklidného spánku, a když se vzbudí, Mary už v bytě není. Stejně jako spousta jejích věcí. Aniž by se zdržoval holením nebo hygienou, ztěžka se sesune na sedačku v obýváku a vezme do jedné ruky mobil a do druhé seznam hostů.

Tak ať to máme z krku...

**Author's Note:**

> Tak co vy na to? Dejte mi vědět! :o)


End file.
